


we are all on the same ship why are we texting

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: group chat fic i guess, skdjkdsjk they're all gay. all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there are 2 things you need to know before you read this fic1) every single character is gay im sorry its canon i dont make the rules2) i only wrote this because my friends told me to ksjdkdkdk





	we are all on the same ship why are we texting

**Author's Note:**

> TERFS DONT INTERACT  
> I hate yall skdjksjkdsjk get off my fic

**group message:**  “we are all on the same ship why are we texting”

 **members:**  BOYLOVER2000 (@starlord), green ass bitch (@gamora), trash panda (@rocket), gw00t (@groot) _/ deactivated /_ , very grateful to be ugly (@mantis), Angry Dad (@drax)

 

 **BOYLOVER2000:** who the FUCC stole my ipod touch 4th generation!!!!!!!!!! xoxo

_green ass bitch, very grateful to be ugly, and Angry Dad are typing..._

**green ass bitch:** Rocket.

 **Angry Dad:** ROCKET

 **very grateful to be ugly:** it was rocket

_seen by trash panda at 4:20_

**BOYLOVER2000:** rocket you asshole i wanted to listen to my spotify playlist...... how dare u

 **trash panda:** first of all, bitch, why did you all blame me when it was obviously groot ???????

 **green ass bitch:** Groot has never done anything wrong, ever.

 **trash panda:** god im so sorry, youre so right,,, thats so true,,,,,,,

 **BOYLOVER2000:** hey rocket

 **trash panda:** if this is about the ipod ill give it back later ksdkksdkdsj

 **BOYLOVER2000:** no..... did you like my playlist because i worked so hard on it and i wouldn't mind some validation.....

 **trash panda:** if im being honest, it was fucking terrible my guy

 **BOYLOVER2000:** IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU SJDKJDKJSKJDKJSD

 **very grateful to be ugly:** no no dont hurt eachother !!!!!!

 **trash panda:** u kno what, i think he was joking but now its on skdkjs lemme text hulk really quick

 **green ass bitch:** I know him.

 **very grateful to be ugly:** gamora do you and hulk use the same paint on your skin?

 **Angry Dad:** ITS FUNNY BECAUSE THEY BOTH HAVE GREEN SKIN

 **very grateful to be ugly:** it wasnt a joke do they not paint their skin?

 


End file.
